Concession
Concession A concession is a place where a character can produce their own buildings, store items, and also retain companions. Specialized buildings exist for a number of purposes: * Resting - Tent, Hut, Cottage * Recruiting companions - Shelter, Inn * Crafting items - Workshop, Outdoor Workshop * Extracting raw materials - Mine, Quarry, Hunting Area, Botany Trail, Field, Lumberjack Camp, Digging Site *Breeding - Beastarium, Barn. Players cannot see or interact with other players' concessions. (Not even an Alternate.) Establishing a concession In order to create a concession in Hawkoria, a character needs to have a deed. Deeds can be purchased from Vilian Brownmap, Notary in the City of Hawkoria, Military District, The King's Registry. Prices generally rise the further you want to be from Hawkoria. Concessions in Lanfar are free to establish. However, they do cost to expand for building purposes. Storing items and retaining companions Once a concession is established (even if nothing else is there), you can leave items, companions, and tamed animals at the concession. This is the only way to maintain companions and animals beyond the limit of 4 (or greater if you have purchased more companion slots) that can accompany your character. Please note that you must be physically present at your concession for storage and retention of companions and animals. You can drag items from your backpack to the area labeled "Storage" in order to leave them at the concession. However, to leave a companion, first click the "Manage" button on the concession you are on. Once the concession management screen is open you can now click on their icon at the top of your screen and choose "Separate" from the list. Note: If you are not currently physically present at your concession, the Separate option will not be available! Expanding a concession In order to build structures in a concession, you must have enough space. Each structure has an Encumberancesic value which must be available in order to add it to your concession. To expand your concession, click the "Expand Your Home" button which is present once you have traveled to the concession. Choose how much space you'd like to add, being mindful of the fact that every iteration of expansion takes 15 minutes and 20s. In Hawkoria, each expansion adds 100 space; in Lanfar, the amount of space per expansion depends on the difficulty of the land on which you build. Building There are two different ways of building in your concession - Landscaping and Construction. Some buildings, such as Tents and Mines, appear under the Landscaping tab. You'll find more complicated structures like Workshops and Huts under Construction. Structures can require a variety of crafted and NPC-sold items. Consult the building screen for the structure you wish to build to get its specific requirements. Don't forget to verify that you have enough space available for the building as well. For example, a tent requires 150 space to be available (ie. has 150 Encumberance) and requires 1x Wall of Cloth and 1x Roof of Cloth. Passive gathering Concession can be used for a passive resource gathering by your crafting companions. Guide: Your first concession As soon as you have 29s to spare, purchase a concession in Plains of Hawkoria from the NPC in The King's Registry tab in City of Hawkoria's Military District. If you have another 21s and 30 minutes to spare, purchase 1x Linen Wall of Cloth and 1x Linen Roof of Cloth from Tom, Builder in City of Hawkoria, The construction yard. Click on an empty space a very short way from the city and create a camp there. Travel to the camp and click the "Manage" button on the left-hand side of your screen. (It looks like a key.) The game will prompt you to use your deed to establish a concession. If you purchased the linen goods from Tom, you should now expand your concession twice. Click "Expand your Home" below Manage on the left-hand side of the screen. Set the slider to expand your concession twice, click accept, and come back 30 minutes later. You can now create a tent by clicking on "Landscaping" at the bottom of the home window, choosing tent, and clicking accept. Once your tent is built, you can choose "Linen Tent" in the tabs at the top of the concession. This will present you the option to rest for free, much like sleeping in a camp. Hawkoria Lanfar Norstria Category:Guides